The basis for the present invention is the task to provide a description of a stand, in particular a music stand which compared with prior art, is considerably easier to handle.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a stand in which there is no possibility of parts being trapped or stuck when being folded out or being collapsed.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a stand which takes up less space in its collapsed state.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a stand which protects the individual parts of the stand when the stand is folded up, in order thereby to avoid entangling during transportation of several stands in one and the same container.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a stand which will in its position when in use provide improved support for the sheets of music, which provides improved fastening of the stand's head when in use, which provides a more stable position when in use, both of the stand's head and supporting legs, and which also provides a suitable interlocking effect between the parts of the stand in its collapsed state.
These intentions are achieved with a stand of the type mentioned initially, which is characterised in that the upper stand head comprises extendable stays.
In particular the aim of invention is that the stand comprises two main stays, each in turn comprising two joints which can be displaced relative to each other.
More particularly, the aim of the invention is that each of the two main stays comprises one initial stay joint of a certain length and executed with a longitudinal groove of a certain extent, as well as a second stay joint which is executed with a second longitudinal groove of substantially the same extent as the said initial groove, and being arranged to be displaced substantially in the same longitudinal direction as the initial stay joint.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become evident from the description below, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings, and from the the attached patent claims.